


Unspoken (Prev. University of Somnies)

by PPrankster



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Drama, F/F, Hints of Suyoo, Other couples will be reveal later, hints of suayeon, jiyoo, singji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPrankster/pseuds/PPrankster
Summary: They study in a private institute where it offer the best educational programme and also with top facilities for sports enthusiast. Having co-curricular activity or not depends on the student itself to choose. Let see what kind of adventures awaits in University of Somnies.Characters:Kim Minji - Beauty Brain that aces in studies. Senior.Kim Bora - Talented Dancer with impressive academics. Senior.Lee Siyeon - The infamous Rebel. Senior.Handong - Part of Student Body Committee. Senior.Kim Yoohyeon - The star player Jock. Junior.Lee Yubin - Volleyball team player. Junior.Lee Gahyeon - Everyone’s kiddo. Sophomore.Bora was shocked to get 3rd place for the school’s academic ranking since she usually behind Minji at 2nd place. It shocked them also after knowing Minji did not secure the top spot like usual as it shows on the list. Minji’s eyes search for the name above hers and there she sees it.Lee. Siyeon.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Change of Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been in my mind since for-e-ver but after reading All About Her by DeathTheKed, it inspires me to pour my ideas out to make this story finally exist and not just running around in my head lol thanks DeathTheKed. So I'm sorry if there is any similarity with the authors' or others' also. This is my first time writing a story other than Broken Hearted, a Chomi fanfic (Asianfanfics) which is a story by other author. I only apply changes to it for my ChoMi version. 
> 
> Honestly I haven't finish writing this story but I have it all figured out inside my head. Sharing it here in hopes you guys would enjoy reading it. Also reminder that I have no experience of being a Uni student since I'm not there yet. This is just my pure imagination on how University of Somnies would be hence the uses of levels like senior, junior and sophomore in it even though I know it is mainly for High School system. So yeah happy reading :]

Far left corner of the library sit a jet-black haired girl with eyes that seems worn out but still has the determination in it to focus on a book in front of her. Analyzing the graphics and trying to latch it into her head. The sun has long gone from the time the jet-black haired girl starts her revision for her biology lessons. Still so into her revision until a chair beside her was pull away from the table and comes a view of a smirk on a brunette’s lips.

‘Aren’t you tired yet?’ The jet-black haired girl smiles listening to the voice. She fully turns to her side and sees a brunette whom she knows all to well.

‘Yeah, kinda.’ The brunette scoff.

‘Kinda? Seriously, minji? You’ve been here from like 4 o’clock and now it’s what? Almost 8.’ She looks at her wrist and shows up her watch indicates the time.

‘I was about to leave after a few more pages.’ The jet-black haired girl respond while letting out a little yawn.

‘Yeah, sure. I don’t buy that.’ The brunette rolls her eyes playfully. ‘At this rate, I can’t keep up with you anymore.’

‘Bora please. I’m sure your eyes will be glued to books tonight even after your tiring dance session.’

‘You know me too well.’ The brunette gives out a smile. ‘Lets go grab dinner. I’m starving.’ As if on cue, Minji’s stomach made a noise. They silently laughs it off and tidy their things up to leave the library.

Going back to her quiet apartment feeling full, she lock the door and put her stuffs down on a coffee table. She takes her black t-shirt and faded color jeans off. She then takes her pink colored towel, proceeding to the bathroom to clean herself. About 40 minutes later, fresh looking Minji walks to her bed while rubbing her wet hair with a towel. This time its noticeably white. She sit on the edge of her single-bed to take her phone and look through the news for today. After a few minutes, she gave her study desk a look. The jet-black haired girl’s eyes fall the books sorted neatly on her desk. Flashbacks of her memory with Bora came into mind. How Bora likes to compete with her whenever final exams is nearing. She would always exclaim that Minji studies too hard but the latter knows what a hard-working student Bora is. She’s an amazing dancer that is well known in campus. She was not born with it but she sure earned it by not slacking off and always testing her limits. Learning and sharpening her movements and techniques everyday all the while excel in every subjects. Pretty damn amazing if you ask Minji. The brunette is a better student than herself, that Minji admits. She chuckles at the memory. She hang her towel somewhere in the corner of the bedroom and proceed to go to her comfy bed. A sigh leaves her lips as soon as her body hits the mattress. The tiredness in her limbs is becoming significant as time passes by. Before closing her eyes, she sets up an alarm for tomorrow to make sure she doesn’t overslept. She puts her phone aside and let the blackness consume her.

Lectures was going well. By meaning well, the classroom was filled with silence except the sound of Professor Park’s shoes walking around at the front to write down words during his lesson. Students jots down notes and some would secretly take pictures since they are not really in the mood to use their stationery. The lectures continue with questions from students being answered by Professor Park. Making the class being off schedule. She hopes the class would end like right now. Hey, not saying Minji is a slacker but her stomach has been doing a bunch of noises since this morning. She almost forgot earlier about her promise to help her classmate about the latest formula being thought in the previous chemistry lesson. Didn’t want to risk being late to her classes, she didn’t take breakfast. Not really a good idea but she’s content with helping them out.

‘Is there any other question?’ Professor Park was being answered by silence indicates the end of his lesson.

‘Alright, due date of this assignment is by next week, Friday. Class dismiss.’ Minji began tidying up her stationery to meet up with Bora at cafeteria. The noise from her stomach can be heard again and she grumbles. As soon as she step a foot in the cafeteria, Minji sees it was being swarmed by students each with their money to buy food in order to fulfil their hunger. Minji grumbles for the second time of the day seeing the numbers of people lining up.

Ring! Ring!

Minji take a look at her phone and answer it right away.

‘ _10 o’clock_.’ Minji turns her head to her left side and immediately saw Bora waving at her. She ends the call and walk toward her friend. As soon as she sits, a sigh leave her lips.

‘You look unhappy.’ Minji hums.

‘Didn’t had breakfast this morning.’ Bora slides a packet of plastic in front of Minji.

‘I got you some sandwiches.’ Minji eyes light up at the mention of food.

‘Thanks bora! You’re a life saver!’ She beam a smile and take a bite. The taste of the sandwich makes her closes her eyes out of happiness.

‘Eat up. Its on me. Don’t skip breakfast next time. I won’t always be there when you starve, y’know.’ Minji laughs at the last sentence and reply with a playful _Yes, Ma’am_.

They enjoy their meal together in silence sometimes occasionally talk about their classes. Their conversation comes to a halt as a voice was heard throughout the speakers located in several places around the campus.

‘ _Attention. Student Body Committee will held up a congratulation party for our volleyball team that had won first place in a tournament earlier this week! The party will be held this Friday, 7 p.m at the campus hall. All students are invited. That is all from Student Body Committee. Hope you have a wonderful day_.’

The once quiet cafeteria now began to erupt with students talking about the party. Bora gave Minji a knowing smile.

‘No. I’m not going.’ Bora grunts.

‘C’mon minji. You have never gone to any parties and even their games.’

‘I told you. It’s not like I don’t want to but-’

‘But what? You’re busy with assignments?’

‘Well..yeah’

‘Bullshit!’

‘Bora!’ Minji hissed.

‘Okay hey I’m sorry but it’s true though. You’re just using that as a reason.’ Minji sighs after listening to her friend’s statement.

‘I do have an assignment though. Prof. Park’s.’

‘Okay is the due date next week? Monday? Like usual?’

‘No it’s not.’

‘When is it then?’

‘It’s..on Friday.’

‘This week?’ Minji can already hear the excitement in the brunette’s voice.

‘..yeah’

‘You’re totally coming with me.’ Bora grins at her.

‘Oh god. NO.’

‘Okay wait. Hear me out first before you reject me. After you submit your assignment, you can unwind to the party! There’s no stress since you’re done with work. Ain’t no more reasons now, minji.’ The jet-black haired girl slumps in her seat feeling defeated.

‘Hey think of it as a reward for yourself after those shitty stress you’re going through. Besides, I’ll be there. I won’t leave you.’

After contemplating for a few seconds..

‘Fine. As long as you stop cursing. I’ll go.’

‘I knew that was the last straw.’ Bora chuckles.

‘Lets enjoy our last year to the fullest!’ She pumps her fist up in the air and Minji laughs at her antic.

Minji was about to crushes the plastic wrapper of the sandwich in order to throw it away but stop doing so. She furrows her brows feeling a foreign object. She looks inside and found a cookie.

‘Oh yeah when I bought the sandwich, the aunt gave me a fortune cookies. I got one too.’ Bora show hers. She crushes it and found a small piece of paper in it.

‘Huh weird. There’s nothing here. How ‘bout yours?’

She copied the brunette’s action and take a peek at it but frown immediately.

‘..unrequited love?’

‘That.. sound so depressing.’ Minji shrugs as a reply.

‘Nah, I’m sure its nothing minji. Just some random words. Besides, who would not want somebody like you?’

‘Yeah. Perhaps you’re right. Just random words.’ Minji shakes her head and chuckles it off.

Like Bora had said, Minji too hope that they have the best experiences for their last year as a senior. Besides, there’s no harm in not sticking to routine once in a while.

Right?


	2. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beauty Brain meets her destiny.

Minji and bora stick to their schedule. Attending classes, finishing their assignments, having lunches together. Minji been diligently doing her assignment since the due date is this Friday. It’s not easy but it’s not that hard also. All she needs to do is do a trip to the library and search for the needed info. Library is like a second home to her now for the past few years so it was easy for her to collect the information. It is just like the back of her hand. That is how easy it was.

The night before the day of the party, minji sends messages to bora to voice out her current state of mind.

To: Kim Bboya

I don’t even know what to wear for the party tomorrow.

Minji was laying down, staring up at her bedroom’s ceiling when she receive a text back.

From: Kim Bboya

Don’t worry. I’ll come by at your place tomorrow and we’ll see what you got.

Minji sends an ‘ _Okay, night_ ’ and get ready to go to bed.

After classes, minji was on her way to Professors’ room to send in her assignment. She enters and went to the pigeon hall instead of the Prof. Park’s table since it was still lunch hours. She slides her assignment in the pigeon hall under the professor’s name and proceed to exit the room. Minji feels rather happy since she completed her workload on time so she rushes down the hallway feeling content with herself. When she turns at the corner, because of her speed she didn’t have time to react and crashes onto another human being that was on her way to the opposite direction. The impact made the stranger fall backwards because of minji’s force and brings the latter with her also. They landed pretty rough. The stranger’s butt came in contact with the hard floor first then her hands next. She quickly puts energy to the palm of her hands to stop her body from kissing the floor as well. Not even a second later comes minji crashes right onto her. With minji wanting to grasp anything near to braces the fall, she automatically wrap her arms around the stranger’s neck and forces their body down more. Making the latter’s hands lost her grip and slips, tried to land on her elbows. Ouch. This is what you call a chaotic landing.

They stay in that position for a few seconds as their minds were processing what just happened. Their fronts were pressed together. Minji can feel the other’s warm breath hitting her right ear. Realizing their position, without thinking twice minji hastily back up on her knees and stand up. In the process of doing so she pushes the stranger’s shoulder down in order for her to go up and grunts can be heard from below her. Bad move.

‘I- I’m- I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I- I didn’t see you coming.’

The stranger was slowly standing up while grunting. Her grunts made minji stop talking. She was dusting off her clothes and that moment made minji take a look at her appearances. The stranger has a jet-black hair like herself, wearing crinkled denim jacket with black shirt inside, ripped blue jeans and a pair of black colored sneaker with a little bit of white to it. She gazes up and found the stranger’s eyes gave her an unpleasant stare.

‘I’m sorry-’

‘Yeah yeah.’ Voice sounded mock-alike came out as the stranger sighs forcefully.

_Rude_

The very first word came into her mind but minji fully understand that this was totally her fault to begin with for rushing in the hallways. She was glad that it was another student she crash onto. What if it was some professor?

_Well.. she be damned_.

Minji was contemplating but she asked anyway.

‘Are you okay?’ She gave minji that stare again.

‘I’m fine. So yeah thanks for making my day better.’ The stranger walks off to the opposite direction not before giving her a stoic eye.

Minji gave herself punches of words for not being careful and for being so stupid. She regretfully leave the campus and arrived at her peaceful apartment. Hitting the bed was the first thing she does and a sigh skip her lips. The accident happened earlier forgotten as she feel sleep was inviting her. She gladly accept it.

About an hour or two later, she woke up and sees a message from bora saying she’s on her way to her place. Minji gets up and immediately winces. She grab her knees. Earlier she had bumped her knees when she fell. Minji wonders how’s the girl feeling since she took most of the fall. Then she remembers the unpleasant stare. It was like the girl hates her for it. She worries that if the girl hated her for a lifetime. _Maybe she wasn’t having a good day_. _Yeah that’s probably it_. After telling herself some positive thoughts, she went to take a bath.

Done showering minji wrapped in towel went into her bedroom and was shocked by an appearance of a small brunette. What else would she be doing. She screams.

‘Bora you scared the heck out of me!’

‘Hey I think these will look good on you.’ Taking the clothes she picked out from the closet.

‘How did you get in?’

‘I use my amazing hair pin to unlock your door.’

‘You what?’

‘Kidding. The door was unlocked. You’re lucky it’s me and not some random guy. _Unwanted things_ ’ Bora eyeing her body out ‘might happen, y’know. But huh I don’t remember you being so careless though’

Minji roll her eyes but thanks her nonetheless. She was right after all. Things could have gotten bad if someone had come in while she was asleep. Minji doesn’t remember locking the door earlier maybe because she was tired, she guesses.

Bora disappear through the door while announcing minji that she’s going to the kitchen because she’s thirsty. Oh she also told minji to dress up. Minji shift her focus to the clothes on her bed. Long sleeve white shirt and fitted black skirt reaches her knees. Minji wears it and reassure her knees was alright and out of view since the bruise started forming by now. Later then she apply some make up. Starting with foundation, eye liner, mascara, eyebrow pencil, blusher and lastly applying lipstick combining pinkish and reddish color to make it look soft but bold at the same time. Also brushing her hair parting it to the side after using some hair oil. Not forget to spray her favourite perfume on.

Pshht. Pshht.

Smells nice.

After some last touch, she looks into the mirror and decide that she’s ready. She walks to the living room and sees bora watches tv that display some drama on it.

‘I’m ready’

Bora turns to see her friend and smiles instantly. She walks to the taller and fold her sleeves up until a few centimeter before it reaches her elbow. While the smaller was busy with her, she finally takes in what’s in front of her. Bora was wearing black crop top with floral design on it which showcasing her toned abs and a denim blue shorts that hugs her curves just right. Her hair was let down past her shoulder and noticed her pretty make up.

‘There you go. You look simple but eye catching. It’s perfect for your first experience partying in our Uni. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable by something you’re not used to.’ Minji’s expression soften listening to her.

‘Oh yeah also here. Almost forgot about it.’ The small one took something from her purse and put it around minji’s neck.

‘You look so good with it. You should keep it.’ Minji feels a thin fabric was hugging her neck. A choker.

‘You’re babying me too much.’

‘And YOU like it.’ Minji grins.

After wearing a pair of heels each, they got into bora’s red-in-color expensive car to the Uni. Minji usually take public transport to her everyday classes and occasionally went with bora from time to time. So yes she was used to be in it by now. About 20 minutes later, they park the car somewhere near and went into campus hall. They saw a face that they recognize and were welcome immediately.

‘Glad you made it.’

‘You know I wouldn’t miss it for the world, vice president.’ Taking a step back after their hugs.

‘You really have to stop calling me that.’

‘But it’s true though. You ARE the vice president.’

‘I have a name and I’d rather being call by it.’ The chinese girl smiles. Then came the shock.

‘Minji? Kim Minji?’

‘Hi Handong.’ Minji beam a smile and hug her after.

‘A rare case seeing you here really.’

‘Well bora convince me to.’

‘And I’m glad she did.’ Handong turn to her side to give a wink to bora and vice versa.

‘I hope you enjoy your time here.’ She gave a bright smile before she bid her goodbyes to them to welcome other students in and making sure the party was not out of control. Things will not be good for Student Body Committee if something unwanted happens.

‘Handong is being prettier day by day.’

‘I know, right? Why don’t you go for it then.’

‘What?’ Minji gave her a questioning look. Then she realize what that means.

‘No! I didn’t mean it THAT way!’ Minji spoke in disbelief. ‘I mean she’s a great catch but ‘A great friend’ is all she is to me.’

‘Okay I get it. I get what you’re saying. I was just messing with you.’ Bora’s laugh intensified as minji shoves her shoulder.

They talked about it. So it’s not a secret to them that they are not straight. They dated both guys and girls in the past. It’s like they’re not secretive but not really open about it either. It’s kind of just between them.

They were having a good time talking and mingling around with other people. People from different classes, levels, sports and all. But minji couldn’t shake off the feeling she gets from the stares around her. Not that it makes her uncomfortable as she is used to being stare around the campus because the fact of her being look up as the top student in University of Somnies plus having a face that attracts people also, she was used to it but maybe she feels overwhelm by hundred pair of eyes watching her in this hall alone.

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah I’m fine.’

‘Sure about that?’

‘Maybe just a bit overwhelm by the attention? I mean they’re staring.’ Minji looks up to her left to see a few people shifted their attention away from her to somewhere else since they were caught staring and some smiles towards her. She smiles back.

‘Of course people are staring. Kim Minji the top student of our Uni is here. right. now. partying with them.’

Minji gave the small one a scoff. ‘You need to stop with that. You’re saying like you and I are any different. You are literally in the top 3 list.’

‘Pfft- You don’t need to remind me how amazing I am. I know that myself. But thank you for the compliment.’ Bora swat parts of her hair to the side with a proud look.

Minji rolls her eyes with smiles on her lips.

‘Okay that aside, but you know you got my point, right? You don’t go to parties and this is a rare sight for them.’

‘Yeah I know. I do understand that.’ Bora smiles.

‘Okay great. Lets go get some more punch.’ Bora waving her cup slightly to show she is out of it.

As they arrive at table full of snacks, they parted to their respective way. Bora to the punch area and minji stays for some snacks. While tasting some of the snacks, she was greet by a cute toddler- I mean a cute human being.

‘Hi’ She waves a little. ‘I’m Gahyeon.’

‘Hey I’m Minji’ She offer a smile.

After the introduction, minji got that gahyeon is a sophomore and she has a face that resemble a fox. She also know that gahyeon knew her. She takes in her appearance and see something catches her eyes. A green varsity jacket.

‘Are you on a sport team?’

‘Yeah I am. I’m on a volleyball team.’

‘Oh congratulation on winning a match earlier this week.’ Minji gives out a big smile ‘And for winning every year actually.’ She chuckles as gahyeon grins from ear to ear saying her teammates is amazing at winning.

‘Let me call my teammates. I know they’re around here somewhere. I’ll be right back.’ And off gahyeon goes.

Not long after that bora came into her view telling her journey to punch area. How she almost bathe in it after stumbling with others there. Minji was talking with bora about how she was having a great time but the soreness of her knees was begging her to end the night away and having some rest after a tiring day. A certain person comes into her mind preventing her from doing so since she said she’ll be back. Just as the thought of the sophomore, she pops out from behind minji, giving a tap on her shoulder with other two of her friends.

‘Heeyy. I’m backk! These two are Lee Yubin. Kim Yoohyeon.’ Gahyeon pointing to her friends one with brown hair and one with chestnut hair. Both of them bow a little, each with their greetings as they were introduced.

‘I’m-’

‘-Kim Minji’ They all look to the tallest. Yoohyeon might or might not have absentmindedly blurted it _out loud_.

Bora came out from behind minji since the latter had turn around earlier. Surprising the others.

‘That was my first time seeing you being fast other than volleyball related, yooh.’ 

Yoohyeon blushes. ‘I mean everybody in Uni knows her. The beauty brain of our campus.’

It was minji’s turn to blush. Not used to be introduces as _beauty brain_ when meeting new people.

‘Are you two friends?’ Yoohyeon gave a curious look.

‘Yeah we’re friends.’

Minji turns to look at bora. ‘You know them?’

Gahyeon interrupt. ‘Yeah! Bora unnie always come to each of our game.’ Gahyeon stated happily.

‘Didn’t know you were into sports other than dancing.’

‘Only volleyball though.’

Minji gave a questioning-judging-look.

‘What? They’re great at playing. I swear you need to see them in action at least once.’

Then gahyeon was hyping them to come over when they have game again especially minji since she has never attend one while the other two just smiles.

‘Sure I’ll come over next time.’ Minji agrees couldn’t resist seeing Gahyeon excited over it.

They were spending their time where mostly gahyeon was carrying the talk about how skillful the team are especially their star player. Her adoration can be heard and seen through her voice and body languages. Then they switch the subject to their senior complementing their achievements in Uni with both their academics and bora with her amazing dancing career. Until comes the time where the seniors need to withdraw from their conversation and decided to end the night since it was kinda late for them. 10:43 pm to be exact. Each of them bid their goodbyes and hopes to meet again. Bora had drop off minji at apartment and continue to hers. While in the ride, they share how fun it was. Minji thought to herself that she was glad to came with bora since she didn’t had that much friends within the Uni to begin with except for her classmates and members part of the Student Body Committee. She was satisfied with the outcome of it.

New friends.

New experience.

Also no cursing from bora.

Totally satisfied with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys uses curiouscat? It seems fun but I don't know what to do there lol


	3. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first get together since party.

  


  


A few weeks had passed by and they were on their own activities again. Occasionally passing by and waves to one another. Minji wonders why she has never met or passes by any of them before but then she remembers that she has schedule that she follows consist of attending classes, spending time in the library and went to her comfortable home once her classes finish for the day. Her schedule maybe looks simple but clearly not the subjects and moreover the assignments given. Sometimes the assignments and project could take months to finish because of details and research that need to be done. The marks on it of course are big and being the diligent student she is, always strive to do her very best in getting a flying color result. Wherein bora is the type to mingle with everyone else and having to know them. That explain why the small one and the juniors know each other at the parties.

  


  


There are two classes in a semester. One is full-time study where student will 100% focus on their academics whereas the other class is just as the same as the first one but with curriculum activities. Students are allowed to choose between the two classes in order to gain their best interest in the Uni. The first class is less packed than the second because there is no curricular activities. That is why minji would always spend her time in the library while waiting for her next classes since there’s time gap between them. She rather not spend most of her scholarships money on transport. The scholarship was used to pay for her education in University of Somnies and to support her payment for the apartment where she lives now. She also got income from science competitions and talks she won in the past years. Her parents would offer to give her monthly pocket money but she insist that she wanted to live independently. Besides, the money was more than enough to give boost for her to live comfortably as a student in a private college.

  


  


The evening was chill in Happy Face Cafe with jazz music on the background, the front door of the cafe opened as people coming in to get their own coffee for the day. The place was pretty popular for students to hangout since it is near the campus. Minji and bora were seated at the very right corner of the building, having conversation and occasionally laughs over a joke the latter would throw out. They had decided to get coffee. They haven’t had lunch much together these past few weeks because of the pilling assignments given and needs to be done also with bora being busy with her curricular activities which is dance class. That’s why they are happy to be able to spend their evening together at the moment.

  


‘Bora unnie! Minji unnie!’ The seniors both turns to the source of the voice and sees a twinkling pair of eyes. They both smiles.

  


‘Gahyeonie!’ Bora stands up to hug the sophomore. The little one then gives out hug to the sitting senior also as bora sit back down.

  


‘How have you been doing?’ Minji asked as soon as she back away from their hug.

  


‘I’m doing great. Even though there are lots of assignments to be hand in but yeah I’m doing great.’ The sophomore grins.

  


‘Oh yeah I’m here with my teammates. We just finished with our training and went here.’ She added.

  


‘Where are they then?’ Bora was looking around.

  


‘They are at the counter and I’ve been given a task to take a table. Do you mind if we join you guys?’ Both of the seniors nods and took another unoccupied chair to make the numbers 5 since the table fit for 4 only but it will manage. Gahyeon waves her hand in the air motioning the others her whereabouts after noticing them done paying on the cashier.

  


‘Hey guys, over here!’

  


‘Okay I see you bring us some company, gahyeonie.’ The tallest stated while sitting down on a chair beside gahyeon and yubin. She was at the side of the table.

  


‘Shut it, jock. Like you didn’t enjoy our company last party.’ Bora beam an obvious fake smile.

  


Minji was looking at them, enjoying the exchange of their little banter as soon as they see each other.

  


‘Of course I enjoy your company, tiny.’

  


_Oh_. _She’s daring_. Minji thought.

  


‘What was that?’

  


‘What? I didn’t say anything false there.’ Yoohyeon mirrors Bora’s action earlier. Tiny fist was about to be launch to the tall jock but stopped by yubin.

  


‘Okay lets just have our drinks before yooh lost a body part.’

  


Gahyeon chuckles. ‘Agree. I need my caffeine.’

  


Minji nods at that while sipping her drinks. She likes the feeling of having the bittersweet of her coffee on her taste bud. Bitter but sweet.

  


…bitter?

  


She moves her gaze to look across the table.

  


‘Gahyeon’

  


She was sipping her coffee from the straw when hearing her name was being called upon. She tilted her head to the side a bit. ‘Yes, minji unnie?

  


‘I just thought that you’re not the type of person to drink coffee when I first met you. But looks like my gut feeling was wrong.’

  


‘Your gut feeling is not entirely wrong though.’

  


Gahyeon nods. ‘Yooh unnie is right. I’m not used to its taste since I prefer juice over coffee but my preferences have change, I guess. I like having coffee now.’

  


‘Woo our youngest team member is all grown up now.’ Yubin cheers for her.

  


‘Great! Next is alcohol!’ All of them chokes on their drinks after the suggestion came out from bora.

  


‘What- no!’

  


‘Ughh c’mon yooh she’s all grown up now. She can drink it.’

  


‘No.’

  


‘Yooh-’

  


‘I said no.’

  


‘Since when do you have a say for her?’ Bora was beginning to feel irritated by the star player jock.

  


‘Whatever you say it is still a no.’ Both of them begin a staring match. Making the table quiet as seconds pass by.

  


‘Um.. I would like to try it.’

  


Yoohyeon gasps. She can’t believe her own ears.

  


‘Let her. She pass the age system for it now. I don’t think the government are against it.’

  


‘And that is why you lead the volleyball team, yubin. Wise, not like a certain giant on this table.’ Yoohyeon throws a glare across the table. Bora giving her a smug look.

  


‘Yeah, as long as you know your limits and not drunk driving. It is okay.’ Minji adds to support yubin’s point of view.

  


Bora raises her right eyebrow at yoohyeon. _Three against one._ (Four actually but yoohyeon won’t count gahyeon choice into it.)

  


Yoohyeon sighs. Surrendering. ‘Fine. You heard them. As long as you follow their advice then, why not.’

  


Bora and gahyeon cheering by giving high-five to each other. After their little argument, they continue with having conversation between them all the while trying to tone down the volume of their voices since they noticed that they garner attention of passerby and people near their table but by the end of their evening, they knew they failed to do so when an individual reach out to their table.

  


‘It seems you guys are having fun here.’

  


‘Handong!’ Bora stands up to give a high-five to which was reciprocated as Handong do the same to minji. She quickly noticed the foreign presence of the other three. They bowed to each other instantly. ‘This is our juniors. They play for the volleyball team.’ Bora introduces them.

  


‘Yes, I’m quite well aware of their contribution in the campus bora unnie. Besides,’ She stares at the triplets of jocks for a second before continue ‘you guys are eye-catching enough not to pay attention to.’ They laughed it off together saying it was nothing as they enjoy playing volleyball but still thank the vice president for the flattering words.

  


‘Were you from campus just now?’ Minji had asked after the laughter died down.

  


‘Yeah, I stayed for a bit since the student body committee made a call for a last minute meeting.’ Exhaustion was evident in her voice.

  


‘That’s a bummer. Are you okay? You seems tired.’

  


‘I’m fine, thanks minji unnie.’ A tired smile can seen on her face. ‘I was on my way out actually but the loudness here piqued my interest to pay you guys a visit.’ She giggles motioning their table.

  


‘Sorry we tried toning down a bit but we’re not really good at it.’ The occupants at the table sheepishly smiles nodding their head as an agreement to bora statement.

  


‘I’ll be on my way then. See you guys around.’ Handong waves at them as she went out of the cafe.

  


‘She looks so elegant.’ The youngest voices out her thoughts.

  


‘Yes she is.’ Bora answered.

  


‘I wonder if she’s dating someone.’

  


‘Why the sudden thought? Perhaps are you interested in her?’ Bora wiggled her eyebrows accompany with a teasing smile.

  


The youngest seems flustered by bora’s question and quickly corrected her. ‘No, I notice there was 2 coffee cups in the plastic she was holding. I thought it was for her boyfriend maybe.’

  


‘Aw c’mon gahyeonie just say so you’re interested in her. I can set you two up. That is if she swing that way of course.’ The two keep on bantering back and fort about the vice president as gahyeon denied the brunette beside her. Soon the whole table join the teasing. Poor gahyeonie. After the teasing session died down, a ringtone can be heard from a phone.

  


‘Sorry, my mother had summon me. I’m needed at home.’ Bora announced to them after coming back from having her phone call. She then turns to minji. Giving her an apologetic look.

  


‘I’m sorry, minji. I can’t drop you off today.’

  


‘Oh it’s okay.’ Minji nods in understanding.

  


‘No it’s not. I promise to send you home but-’

  


‘Bora it’s fine. I understand. I’ll take the buses home, okay?’ Minji would occasionally take public transport but rarely do so during the night because bora would be the one to send her off. Not really an ideal time to be alone when night falls in fear of bad things could happen. Safety is important. Knowing this, bora always offers a ride but it seems not tonight. Feeling guilty for she can’t do anything about it, an apology was about to fall out of bora’s lips again but it didn’t go through as another voice chime in.

  


‘I can.’ Their attention now changes to the chestnut hair. Confusion was evident on their faces. Yoohyeon steals a glance at minji for a bit. As their gazes met, feeling her cheeks about to lighten with heat, yoohyeon quickly shift her attention back to bora.

  


‘I can lend her a ride.’ Their confused expression now turn into shock.

  


‘But yooh, your place is at a neighbourhood far from minji’s.’

  


‘It’s okay. I’m fine with it. I mean as long as minji unnie is okay with it also.’

  


‘I’m okay but I don’t want to burden you with it since bora said that yours are far from mine..’

  


‘I’m totally fine with it. Really. I’m not in a rush anyway.’ She smiles to reassure them.

  


‘Thank you, yooh.’ Bora smiles back. She bid her goodbyes and left feeling relieves knowing her jet-black haired friend is in a good hand and will be back home safely. After bora left, the four of them finishes up in order to step out of the cafe and proceed to their own vehicles. They split up as gahyeon went into a black sport car. Dami also disappear into driver seat of the same vehicle as the youngest. The engine roared and not long after, the sport car was out of their sight. The two remaining had waves and went into yoohyeon’s silver coloured car after that and start their own journey home also.

  


  


***

  


  


‘I wonder if yooh unnie will be okay.’

  


The person on the driver seat smiles. ‘Who knows. They are the only ones inside her car.’

  


‘I can totally see she has a crush on minji unnie. Like a _big fat crush_.’ Gahyeon giggles. ‘Do you think she’ll admit her feelings?’

  


Dami hums for a few seconds before answering. ‘Maybe? Maybe not? Sometimes she just need a push.’ They were enjoying the music currently playing inside the car. A country music was identified by the beats of it from the radio.

  


‘Wanna bet?’

  


Dami raises an eyebrow. ‘On what?’

  


‘On yoohyeon unnie. I bet she will get minji unnie’s number, at the very least.’

  


‘Being alone with the campus beauty brain is already overwhelming to her so I bet she won’t get anything by the end of tonight other than being giddy about it’ Dami replied without missing a beat. ‘And she’s probably going to scream into her pillow tonight.’ She added.

  


‘How are you so sure, dami unnie? I don’t think yooh unnie is as coward as she looks like. Like you said, she just need a little push is all.’ Dami snorted with silent laughter. She recalls a moment back in the cafe when she had kicked the tall jock’s leg and got a confused look in return. She nods her head to the seniors direction a bit indicating for yoohyeon to do _something_. Yoohyeon was still as confused as ever not until dami mouthed ‘ _Volunteer. Send her home._ ’. Yoohyeon was opposed to the idea of being alone with the beauty brain and shakes her head just enough to tell her ‘no’. Dami wasn’t having it and continued secretly bickering-- well not so _secretly_ to gahyeon anyway as she saw it all. Just as dami was about to landed another kick again, yoohyeon faces the seniors and popped it out the awaited moment.

  


‘ _I can lend her a ride._ ’

  


Sometimes she does need a push and that was how the push was made tonight. Dami chuckles to herself.

  


‘Lets ask her tomorrow then.’ Smiles can be seen on the driver’s face. Smiles that tells she would surely win the bet.

  


  


***

  


  


Yoohyeon was trying to hide her flushed cheeks after dami had threw her a knowing wink before went inside the car. Calmly she focus her eyes on the road in order for their drive to be smooth as possible. The temperature was quite cold in the vehicle. She had switch on the heater button but it surely does not feel like it. She steals a glance beside her to look at minji but she doesn’t seem faze about the coldness. Yoohyeon made a sound trying to test the sound out from her throat before properly vocalize her doubt. Minji had acknowledged it by turning her attention from the road to her side. ‘I’m sorry I think the heater is broken. That’s why it is quite cold.’

  


Minji immediately respond. ‘Oh no it’s okay. I actually feel warm right now. I think the heater works just fine.’

  


Yoohyeon internally asking herself if the beauty is just being nice to her for being given a ride home because it sure feels cold. _Or_ there _is_ something wrong with her. Yoohyeon re-position her grip on the steering wheel and instantly feels her palm clammy with sweats. _Yup, something is definitely wrong with her_.

  


She places her right hand down wiping her palm against her baggy jeans. ‘ _Dang it, I’m so nervous what the heck.’_ With her thought clouding her mind, she unknowingly sighs out loud.

  


‘Are you okay?’

  


From the peripheral vision, yoohyeon spotted a concern look throws toward her. She verbally assure the jet-black haired that she is fine in hopes it looks believable enough for she didn’t want her nervousness to be noticed. But minji’s expression remain the same.

  


‘You mention the heater was broken earlier. Are you perhaps feeling cold?’

  


Before yoohyeon could argue, minji’s hand was on her forearm. Yoohyeon’s brain short-circuit for a bit before it works back again, feeling the warmth from minji’s.

  


‘You _are_ cold, yoohyeon..’

  


_Think something,.. think something.. Quick! Anything! Kim Yoohyeon!_ At this point, as you can see Yoohyeon is battling with her dear self.

  


Minji’s eyes were lace with worries as she looks up from yoohyeon’s arm to face the latter.

  


_She’s looking at you, you fool! Say something!_

  


‘I have… stomach ache. I just need to go to toilet.’

  


_Why the fuck did I say that!? This is so embarrassing!_

  


Minji expression turns quizzical then to a knowing ones. Her mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. ‘That’s why.. you are cold, I assume.’

  


‘Yeah don’t worry, I can hold it in.’

  


_Fuck yoohyeon! You’re so lame!_ She internally face palming herself.

  


After a moment, minji speaks to break the silence that starting to engulf them. ‘I know a way to lessen a stomach ache. Here, let me show you.’

  


Minji’s hand once again went to the other side as it landed on chestnut’s stomach, making yoohyeon almost flinch at it. Immediately she froze in her seat, seemingly surprised at the contact. Then she feels the hand on her stomach starts to move in a circular motion.

  


  


  


Heat.

  


  


  


Heat was starting to take over her body.

  


The coldness that once felt a little while ago gone in one swift movement. The movement from a certain jet-black haired beside her. Yoohyeon’s heartbeat seems to increase. Her grip on the steering wheel also tighten at the simple yet wonderful sensation.

  


_I’m screwed._

  


‘I do this whenever I have stomach ache. It usually helps m--.’ Yoohyeon was trying to catch what minji was saying but her mind was busy decipher _something else_.

  


‘--yoohyeon?’

  


‘Hm? Yeah?’

  


‘I thought I lost you there. I was worried if we’re going to crash.’ Minji giggles and yoohyeon laughs as a respond.

  


‘Are you feeling okay now?’ As minji asked that question, yoohyeon seems to realize the sensation has gone from her not so sick stomach. Not to say the latter is sad or disappointed at the lack of warmth butshe actually is.

  


‘Yeah, I’m feeling alright now. Thank you.’

  


Minji replied her a ‘Welcome’ and they continue their ride to minji’s apartment quietly as they follow the direction shown on the GPS. The night seems longer to yoohyeon tonight. The outside breeze seems cold in contrast to the inside of yooh’s car. Yoohyeon does feel warm now, not like when she first got into her car with miss campus’ beauty brain. When yoohyeon feel her posture started to feel relax by then, they arrived at their destination. Minji hop out of the vehicle and went to the driver’s side to thank yoohyeon.

  


‘How about you come in for a bit. You can use the restroom.’

  


_Oh fuck. She still remember about that? I freakin’ forgot it._ Yoohyeon speaks internally. _  
_

‘No it’s fine. I’m okay. Just going straight home now.’ Yoohyeon assures minji that her stomach is doing tip-top at the moment. Minji believe as she wishes her a safe ride.

  


‘Text me when you’re at home.’ Yoohyeon nods at that. The chestnut hair was waiting for minji to go inside her apartment but seconds pass by and she’s still there. Staring at yoohyeon expectantly as both her brows lift up, head angles a bit down to face the driver. Yoohyeon in return stares back at the jet-black haired, feeling confused. _Did I forgot something?_ Yoohyeon thought to herself.

  


‘Are you not going to ask for my number?’

  


‘Huh?’

  


‘How are you going to text me if you don’t have my number?’

  


_Oh._

  


Yoohyeon was embarrass and feel so stupid at her poor rational thinking. _Minji was waiting for me to ask-- freaking brain! Why are you so stupid!_ (Yoohyeon - 0, Brain - 1) Minji giggles not long after. _Gosh now I wouldn’t mind being stupid just so I can listen to that melodic sound again._

  


That night they had exchange numbers after yoohyeon texted the number given by minji telling she had safely arrived home. They said goodnight to each other before going to bed. Oh didn’t forget that yoohyeon screamed into her pillow after their texting session ends. Guess the star player jock be having a good dream tonight.

  


  


  


Hello dear readers,

I have been busy with my youtube since few weeks ago making me having slow update on this fic. Sorry for making you guys waiting. I didn't mean too :(

I have make some adjustment to this fic, you can see the title have changed. University of Somnies was just a temporary title actually.

Also my mother passed away last week making it harder to write here. I mean it's hard doing everything now since my mom is gone. But I tried writing again for you guys and try taking my mind off other than last week event. Thank you for reading this fic. It would be great to know your thoughts on it.

I have cc now if you want to leave anonymous message. @somnies_7spirit

Until then, see you guys again! Later :]


End file.
